Unknowingly a Father - Finished
by CameraKutie
Summary: Sakura leaves Syaoran after a BIG misunderstanding, but then realises a little something that changes her life and, unknowingly, Syaoran's too. She's with child. But, wouldn't it be hard to keep it a secret when you're one of Japan's most famous models?
1. Should I tell you? Or should you unknowi...

Unknowingly a Father  
  
AN: Hello everyone! This was the second fanfiction I had written and my friend's favorite one I had written. So, I'm publishing it on FFN. I hope you enjoy!  
I do not own CLAMP.  
I am not a part of CLAMP.  
I do not own CCS.  
I do not own any characters of CCS.  
"...." = Talking  
*.....* = Thinking.  
  
Chapter 1: Unforgivable.  
  
In a little apartment of Tomoeda, everything seemed normal. Food was on the table with beverages, silverware, napkins, and candles lit. But, what you wouldn't have known was that these things were set out 4 hours ago, along with the food. A young 23 year old female with short auburn hair that went an inch below her ears and green eyes paced in the living room. She had a very worried expression but also, heartbroken. The clock struck 10:00.  
*Where is he?!* Sakura looked at the clock. *He was supposed to be here 4 hours ago!*  
The door suddenly opened to reveal Syaoran Li. His brown hair was a little longer, a little past his eyebrows, but still showed his bright and glaring amber eyes. Sakura whirled around and glared at him, her face full of frustration.  
"Where have you been?!" Sakura exclaimed.  
"I.. Um... I was....." Syaoran stumbled, trying to keep away the truth.  
"Where you...... Where you with another girl?" Sakura asked, tears filling her eyes.  
"No! I was......" Syaoran paused. "I was....."  
"You were! Where were with another girl! Who is she?!" Sakura cried.  
"Sakura! I wasn't with anyone else!"  
"Oh really? Then tell me where you were." Sakura stood there, her arms crossed and tapping her foot.  
"I was...." Syaoran tried to think of a good excuse. "I was......"  
"You see! You were!" Sakura shook her head. "You were....." Sakura ran into their bedroom and packed some clothes. She walked out of their bedroom with a bag slung over a shoulder. "I'll come back tomorrow to get the rest of my stuff."  
Syaoran grabbed her wrist. "Don't leave."  
"Let go of me!"  
"No! Because I didn't do anything!"  
"Let me go!"   
Sakura turned around and slapped him. Syaoran let go and Sakura fled out the door and down the stairs in the rain. Syaoran touched his face where she had slapped him, a red hand print and a stinging feeling on his skin. He felt tears well up in his eyes as he heard a 'ting'. He went into his pocket and got out a velvet box. He opened it up to reveal a engagement ring with a gold band and a star shaped diamond.  
Sakura got into her car, starting it while she whimpered in depression. The car was read and she wiped her tears from her eyes to not give her a blurry vision. She drove down the streets until she reached a street with huge houses and mansions. She stopped in front of one mansion and walked up the pathway. She wiped her tears, although it didn't do much help because a new batch came, but it luckily blend in with the rain. She walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. Immediately, Someone opened the door.  
"Good evening Mrs. L- I mean, Ms. Kinomoto." Said Takashi, opening the door.  
"Yamazaki! How many times have I told you? Call me Sakura!"  
"Yes Ms. Kin- I mean, Sakura." Takashi sighed. "Mrs. Hirigazawa will be down in a moment."  
"Ok, thank you Yamazaki." Sakura paused. "How's Rose?"  
"She's fine. Chiharu is yelling at me night and day, but she always pays me back for taking the blows if you know what I mean."  
Then, Tomoyo Hirigazawa walked down the stairs with a smile that soon faded when she saw Sakura..  
"Sakura? What's wrong?"  
"Could I stay here for a while Tomoyo? I broke up with Syaoran."  
Both Takashi and Tomoyo gasped. "Why? Oh, we better get you inside, come on." Tomoyo led Sakura inside. "Yamazaki, could you excuse us?" Takashi nodded and walked out. "Why did you break up with him?"  
"Because, I-" Sakura's stomach turned and she ran into the hall bathroom located in the hall down the way and shut the door. Sakura threw up.  
Tomoyo heard gagging noises coming from Sakura and knocked on the door. "Sakura? Are you ok?"  
Sakura flushed the toilet and walked out, holding her stomach. "Yes, this has been happening all day, don't worry."  
"Are you sure?" Tomoyo checked Sakura's head for a temperature. "You don't have a fever...." Tomoyo's eyebrow went up. "Um, Sakura?"  
"Yes?"  
"Have you and Syaoran......" Tomoyo winked. "You know.... Eh Hem!"  
Sakura blushed. "Um...... Yes...."  
"When did you have your last period?" Tomoyo asked.  
"Let's see, I'm....." Sakura went in her purse and got out her planner. "7....8....9..... 10 days late."  
"Oh my god!!!! I'll be right back!!!"   
Tomoyo ran upstairs into her and Eriol's bedroom. She found Eriol laying in bed, flipping through the channels. He looked up only to see a flash of lavender go back and forth with a pregnancy test.  
*Could she be pregnant?* Eriol thought. "Na....."  
Tomoyo ran down the stairs, her lavender nightgown still trailing behind her. "Here."  
Sakura took the box. "A PREGNANCY TEST?!"  
"I'm going to call Meiling first, because she's had enough experience....." Tomoyo picked up her phone. "Why don't you get into your night gown..."  
"Ok."   
Sakura walked into the bathroom with her bag. She got out her pink nightgown and pink robe with blue, purple, and green flowers and butterflies on it. She took off her pink t-shirt, jean pants, and her undergarments and replaced them with her night wear. She got out her pink brush and began brushing her hair.   
'What if I am pregnant..? I mean, it would be great, but what about Syaoran? Would he be ready for this? Would he reject it?' Sakura sighed when she was finished. 'If I am, then I just won't tell Syaoran, PERIOD.'   
Sakura walked out. "So?"  
"She's on her way, she said the soonest is an our." Tomoyo answered as she sat on one of the sofas in the front-first floor living room that was located by the hallway of the door. Sakura joined her, sitting on the loveseat.  
"Great, that gives me more time to think about if I AM pregnant......." Sakura sighed once again, and laid her head back on the love seat and barely dozed off.......  
  
"Mama! Mama!" Yelled a little girl with brown hair and green eyes.  
"Meimi!" Sakura opened her arms and the little girl ran into her arms. "Come on, let's go home....."  
"Ok." Sakura picked Violet up and she walked away from the playground to her car and drove off.  
"Sakura......." Said a voice that sounded like Syaoran's.  
"Hm?" Sakura's head began getting dizzy.  
"Sakura......." Said the voice again, only, his voice became a little more.... Feminine?  
"Um......" Sakura felt consciousness come back to her.  
  
"SAKURA!" Yelled Meilin and Tomoyo.  
"AH!!!!" Sakura screamed, seeing the two frustrated faces in front of her. "God you guys! It's bad enough Kero does it!"  
"Meiling's here, it's time to take the test." Tomoyo explained.  
"Hoe? Ok......" Sakura stood up.  
"Take the box." Tomoyo handed her the box. "Follow every direction it says, step by step."  
"Ok..." Sakura walked into the bathroom while Meilin and Tomoyo sat on the little sofa in front of the bathroom, leaving a seat for Sakura. Every once in a while, they would hear "Hoe?!"s coming from the bathroom and they sweatdropped each time. Five minutes later, Sakura came out.  
"Ok, Twenty minutes......" Meiling set her watch as Sakura sat down. After about fifteen minutes of silence, Eriol came walking by.  
"Well, isn't it the Clow Triplets?"  
Tomoyo, Meiling, and Sakura looked at him in confusion, then looked down at their nightgowns. ALL designed by Tomoyo. Luckily, they weren't as frilly as they were when they were ten and eleven, thank GOD! Tomoyo's was lavender with a sheer lavender robe and lavender slippers. Meiling's was red with a silk red robe and a ying-yang on the back. Sakura's was pink with a pink satin material robe with pink, purple, blue, and green flowers and butterflies.  
"SO?!" All three girls asked.  
"Um....... Nothing......." Tomoyo stood up in front of Eriol who, of coarse was also wearing one of her designs. Eriol had black satin pajamas with silver outlining at the ends and a pocket on the left side of his chest with "EH" embroidered in silver and in cursive and a black Satin robe in the same design only no pocket.  
"Honey, why don't you go to bed?"  
"Why are you pushing me away?" Eriol raised an eyebrow.  
"Just something we want to handle."  
"Ok, I'm just going to get a glass of milk, okay?"  
"Okay, oh, also, check on Violet?"  
"Okay." Eriol left down the hall to the kitchen.  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!  
"It's time." All three stood up and walked into the bathroom. Sakura walked up to it.  
"Oh! I can't look! You do it Meilin!" Meilin sighed and waked up to it. "What is it?"  
"It's.... It's negative....." Meilin answered.  
"What? Are, are you sure?" Sakura asked. Meilin nodded. Sakura began to get tears in her eyes and sat down on the cold tiled floor.  
"But, isn't that what you wanted? Not to be pregnant?"  
"Ya, but, I don't know, I thought it would be great, to be pregnant with Syaoran's baby...." Sakura began crying.  
"I lied."  
Sakura and Tomoyo looked up in shock. "What?"  
"It's positive." They all screamed and hugged eachother. "Wait, what are you going to tell Syaoran?"  
"Nothing. It could destroy his life and change it and I don't think he could handle it."  
"Are you sure?" Meiling and Tomoyo asked.  
"Yes, please keep it a secret?" Sakura pleaded.  
Tomoyo and Meilin replied reluctantly. "all right......."  
"all right... We won't tell." said two people with manly voices. The three girls turned around to see Takashi and Eriol at the door.  
"We're doomed........"  
  
AN: Ok, if you like it, please review, and I'll continue, ok? Ja ne! 


	2. Kisses can't change the past, nor can th...

AN: Hello everyone! Thank you for the reviews! It was funny, I got a review from Kawaii Chiisai Yasmin-Chan saying that this story was like a soap opera, and I had an idea to make a CCS Soap Opera kind of making fun of Soap Operas, but I'm not sure if I'll publish it. So, I will continue! (YAY!!!) So, here's the second chapter! JA NE!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Come on Sakura, you can stay in the guest room...." Tomoyo said after Meiling drove off in her red 2002 mini van to her large mansion full of her husband and four kids.  
"Ok, thanks Tomoyo."   
Tomoyo led Sakura up to the guest room. As soon as Sakura laid on the soft comfortable bed, fell asleep, giving barely any snores. Tomoyo smiled and sighed. She walked into the hall and shut the door. She walked down the hall to her and Eriol's bedroom finding her husband asleep. She quietly giggled and walked over to the bed and laid in it.  
*Don't worry Sakura. Everything will be alright.* With that thought, she fell asleep, not bothering to turn off the t.v.  
  
Sakura stood in a hospital wearing a white with blue polka-dots hospital gown, looking through window where at least twenty babies laid. Some crying, some sleeping, some laying peacefully, some fully awake. But, the room sort of dimmed and a light sort of cast down on one baby. It was a girl that had sparkling, dazzling Emerald eyes and brown hair that was sort of pulled back by a teeny tiny pink ryboned headband with a pink rose. She had a pink vinyle baby pajamas with a tiny bouquet of Sakura blossoms embroidered on the side.   
Sakura looked at the baby and saw the hand wrist say "Meimi Kinomoto Li". Suddenly, two arms encircled her and held her close. She gasped in hock and surprise, then smiled and looked up to the figure who was hugging her. All Sakura could see was a shadowy. She laid her head back and kept looking at the baby, who smiled at her. She smiled and then........  
  
Sakura shot up out of bed and looked around, gasping loudly. She looked at the pink alarm clock on the wooden night stand. 7:30. She sighed and got out of bed. She might as well get ready to go get the rest of her things. She took a shower, brushed her teeth and brushed her hair. She put on a lavender tank top, a purple sports jacket, jean pants, and tennis shoes.  
She walked down the stairs to find no one awake. Although now it was only 9:00, she knew Syaoran was at work. So, she wrote a note saying she was going to get the rest of her things and left out the door. She started her car and drove to now what is Syaoran's apartment and walked up the stairs and opened the door with her keys.  
"Hello?" She asked as soon as she walked through the door.   
No answer. She sighed in relief. She began walking to her room when she felt her stomach turning. She ran to the toilet in the bathroom. And there goes brekfast.......... Sakura stood up and headed to Syaoran's room to get her things.  
An hour later, Sakura had packed things in boxes and carried them down to her car. She went back up stairs one last time to look for anything she might leave behind. She went in the bedroom, where everything had happened that caused her condition at this moment. She looked on top of the entertainment center and found an old figurine that her mother used to have when she was younger. Sakura sighed and climbed up the entertainment center to get it. But, unfortunantly, the entertainment center wasn't very stable, and it collapsed on top of Sakura. When Sakura hit the floor she fainted.  
At five o' clock Syaoran walked through the door, not whistling or smiling like usual, but had a forlorn, depressed facial expression and his eyes held sadness. He took off his shoes at the door and walked to the kitchen. He set his keys on the counter and poured himself a glass of water. He began to drink when he suddenly heard a moan. He set down the glass and quickly ran into his room to find Sakura underneath the entertainment center.  
"Oh my god! Sakura!" Syaoran ran to the entertainment center and pulled it up, stablizing it. Sakura moaned once again and sat up slowly. Syaoran ran up to her and knelt down next to her. "Are you ok?"  
"Yes, yes I'm fine......." Sakura said, reaching for her stomach and feeling something wet. She looked and found redness on her shirt.  
"Oh god! You're bleeding!" Syaoran picked Sakura up and laid her down on now HIS bed and ran out of the room into the bathroom. He came back with the "First Aid Kit". He ran back in and pulled up her shirt a little bit to wrap her gash. It wasn't a deep gash, luckily, so it didn't harm the baby. "Are you sure you're okay?"  
"Yes, I......." Sakura looked up into his eyes.   
Slowly, he knelt down and kissed Sakura, wrapping his arms around her waiste. She wrapped her arms around his neck also as he continued to kiss her, giving her another kiss every moment. She was so lost in the kiss all of her problems were washed away. Then Syaoran tightened his hug around her waist, did her problems come flooding back to her. Sakura pulled away and pushed Syaoran away.  
"Sakura....." Syaoran said in confusion.  
"No, no, no, no, no......." Sakura sat up and stood too quickly, feeling her stomach turn again. She once again ran into the bathroom but only gagged.  
Syaoran ran into the bathroom behind her. "Sakura, what's wrong?"  
Sakura finished. "Nothing. I just have the flu." She looked on the floor where the figurine laid. She picked it up and turned around to see Syaoran in her face.  
"What's wrong, I know you're lying."  
"Syaoran, it's probably just the flu! Stop worrying about me so much!" Sakura saw Syaoran's eyes go down.  
"I'm always going to worry about you, because I-" Sakura put a finger to his lips, tears in her eyes.  
"Please, please don't say that........" Sakura pulled out her keys. "Bye."  
"Sakura don't go, I lov-"  
"Good-bye Syaoran." Sakura walked out the door and walked down the stairs. She drove away with Syaoran standing there with the same look as he went to his room and made his room completely dark........  
  
AN: Ok, I know this chapter was short, but I'm tired and, TOMORROW'S MY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!!! (7/30) okay, well, here's a preview of the next chapter:  
  
Preview of chapter 3:  
  
Syaoran stood in line of the super market waiting to buy the things he needed. He looked next to him and found a fashion magazine with Sakura on the cover.  
"Sakura......."  
He grabbed the magazine and began flipping through the pages looking for the article on her. Finally, he found it, with a picture of her wearing a pink evening gown with cherry blossoms on the side in an elegant manor. The landscape was of a lake and a full moon reflecting off of it. She sat on a stone pedastool on the grass. He sighed and began reading the article.  
"Twenty-three year old Kinomoto Sakura is one of Japan's top ten favorate models. Her beauty shines through any camera, giving a graceful picture of elegance. But, most importantly is her kindness towards others. Just last year Sakura donated 100,000 dollars to the children's orphanage to repair rooms, give the children new clothes, etc........." Syaoran skipped most of the article to where it was an update. "Sakura now lives in a two bedroom Condo on the beach. It is incredibly large, large enough to make the rumor of her more and more true. There is a rumor that Sakura is a little over three months pregnant with ex-boyfriend, Li Syaoran. These rumors have not been comfirmed nor have they been denied from best friend, cousin, and fashion designer, Hirigazawa Tomoyo and other friend and also a model, Li Meiling, or Sakura herself......" Syaoran dropped the magazine.  
"WHAT?!" 


	3. Eh heh he he he he.........

AN: Hello everyone! I'm glad everyone likes this fic! *Jumps up and squeals* Thank you for all the reviews! Well, on 7/30, I turned 13. ^.^ I bought "A Walk To Remember" with money I got for my birthday, and I cried so bad!!!!!!! I was the first time I had seen it. Ok, well, enough with my emotional life, let's hack into Sakura and Syaoran's! (Don't worry folks, everything will turn out fine ^.^)  
  
Chapter 3  
  
So far Sakura, Tomoyo, Meiling, Eriol, and Takashi were able to keep the pregnancy a secret for about a month. But, of course, there were a few minor glitches.  
  
~Flash back~  
  
"So, Takashi, Chiharu, what's been going on?" Syaoran asked them as they ate dinner.  
"Oh, nothing." Chiharu answered.  
"You know, there's this myth that when you're in a relationship and you get the woman pregnant, you're supposed to marry her. Unfortunantly, you didn't do that with......."  
"TAKASHI!!!!!"  
  
~FLASH~  
  
"So, Eriol, what's up?" Syaoran asked as he had a coffee with Eriol.  
"Nothing. What down? I mean, with Sakura's-"  
"ERIOL!!!!!" Tomoyo exclaimed, pulling out of the bushes with a video camera.  
  
~End Flash back~  
  
Sakura sighed as she cleaned the apartment. It was a cold, rainy day. Sakura kept the windows open and sang to the CD she was listening to while cleaning. The CD ended and swapped to the next one. CHRISTINA AGUILERA.  
  
"I feel like I've been locked up tight,  
through centuries of lonely nights,  
waiting for someone,  
to realease me........."  
  
Sakura kind of did her little dance simular to Christina's dancing. Suddenly, she felt something weird in her stomache. It wasn't painful, it was actually...... Ticklish? It felt like bubbles floating in her stomache. She stop her stomache and laughed, feeling little "knocks" on her stomache. Sakura sat on her couch and touched her stomache, laughing and giggling. When the kicking was over, she ran over to her pink diary and opened it, writing the next entry.  
  
"Dear diary,  
Just now when I was cleaning, I felt something weird. Then I realised...... THAT THE BABY WAS KICKING!!!!!!!! It only lasted a while, but I loved feeling it. It really tickles! It feels like bubbles are in your stomache. Well, it was normal, I am in my fourth month. Which reminds me, I have my doctor's appointment today. She told me I can find out the sex of the baby but I think I'll be complicated and difficult and not know. :) I'll have to go shopping in two months to turn the second room into a baby room. Well, I better finish cleaning. Ja ne!  
  
Sincerely,  
Sakura Kinomoto and Alex Kinomoto Li. ("Alex" is an english name that can be used for both boys and girls.)"  
  
Sakura set down her diary and walked out into the living room and started cleaning again.......  
  
Syaoran stood in line of the super market waiting to buy the things he needed. He looked next to him and found a fashion magazine with Sakura on the cover.  
"Sakura......."  
He grabbed the magazine and began flipping through the pages looking for the article on her. Finally, he found it, with a picture of her wearing a pink evening gown with cherry blossoms on the side in an elegant manor. The landscape was of a lake and a full moon reflecting off of it. She sat on a stone pedastool on the grass. He sighed and began reading the article.  
"Twenty-three year old Kinomoto Sakura is one of Japan's top ten favorate models. Her beauty shines through any camera, giving a graceful picture of elegance. But, most importantly is her kindness towards others. Just last year Sakura donated 100,000 dollars to the children's orphanage to repair rooms, give the children new clothes, etc........." Syaoran skipped most of the article to where it was an update. "Sakura now lives in a two bedroom Condo on the beach. It is incredibly large, large enough to make the rumor of her more and more true. There is a rumor that Sakura is a little over three months pregnant with ex-boyfriend, Li Syaoran. These rumors have not been comfirmed nor have they been denied from best friend, cousin, and fashion designer, Hirigazawa Tomoyo and other friend and also a model, Li Meiling, or Sakura herself......" Syaoran dropped the magazine.  
"WHAT?!" Syaoran's eye's popped out and he fainted, the rest of the costomers turning and looking at him with strange, confused looks.  
  
Sakura sighed. She was done. She walked over to the couch and plopped on it, turning on the TV. She decided to turn on the news cause her favorate soap opera, and the only one she watched by the way, Bold and the Beautiful, was over. She was watching the weather reports when suddenly a news report broke in.  
  
"We have some new news. At the Albertson's on Clow and Nadeshiko, a strange event happened. The lines were quiet with the costumers waiting impatiently in line when a loud scream of 'what?' was said and a loud 'kurplunk' as the person fainted and fell to the floor. The young man has been identified as future Hong Kong Li Clan Leader and former boyfriend of Sakura Kinomoto, Li Syaoran. After about ten minutes he woke up, shot up, and darted out of the supermarket. He was looking at a fashion magazine with a article of Sakura Kinomoto. Could he have heard the rumor of Sakura possibly being pregnant? We don't know. In other news........."  
  
Sakura sat up from slouching when she heard Syaoran's name on the television and his picture. She darted up quickly when the doorbell rang. She looked at the door in fright as she walked up to it. She opened the door to reveal a forlorn but upset Li Syaoran at the door.........  
  
AN: Sorry, leaving it there, but, I will leave yet another preview! ^.^ Ain't I nice?  
  
Preview of the next episode of "The mad and the Furious": (I'm sorry, that's the name of the soap opera I wrote of CCS, but I wanted to make a joke......... O.o Ok! Don't laugh!)  
  
"Why?! Why didn't you tell me?!" Syaoran exclaimed.  
"Because......." Sakura said. "Because I was afraid........"  
"Afraid? Afraid of what?!"  
"Of you rejecting me and loosing you forever......."  
  
CCM: MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! I'll leave it there!!!!!!!!!!! HA HA! Tomoyo, did you bring tapes for the next chapter?  
Tomoyo: Sure thing! *Tomoyo holds up 10 recording tapes for her camera and smiles* Did you?  
CCM: You think? *Points at camera that's ready and piles of tapes in the backround* Thank you everyone for your reviews and please leave more? 


	4. The TRUTH?! You can't handle the TRUTH! ...

AN: Hi everyone! Thank you for the reviews! Every time I get at least five I will update. Ok? Now......... *Gets out camera* Let's get this party started!  
  
Chapter four  
  
Sakura sat up from slouching when she heard Syaoran's name on the television and his picture. She darted up quickly when the doorbell rang. She looked at the door in fright as she walked up to it. She opened the door to reveal a forlorn but upset Li Syaoran at the door.........  
"S-Syaoran?"  
Syaoran looked down at Sakura. "Anything new? Anything you should tell me?"  
"N-no..... I'm fine....."  
"Looks like you're gaining some weight......"  
"Um....... Um....... Uh............ I'm........"  
"You're what?" Syaoran asked.  
"I'm........ I'm............ EATING A LOT!"  
"Really? Then you should really go on a diet, it's not good for your figure, especially since you're a model."  
"Yea, well, I'm taking a break from modeling."  
"Oh, really? How long?"  
"About two years I'm going to go get something to eat." Sakura said all together and ran into her kitchen and got out salted crackers.  
"Hm..... That's a pretty long break...." Syaoran followed her into the kitchen.  
"Ya, well, it's necessary."  
"How is it necessary?"  
"Because I need to take care of somethings or something......"  
"And what's that?" Syaoran was being overly suspicious.  
"Resizing my clothes because I'm getting fat, ok?! Happy?!"  
"Well, why don't you work out so that you don't have to?"  
"I do......."  
"Well, why aren't you losing weight like you want?"  
"Because my body won't let me......"  
"Why?"  
Sakura turned around. "Syaoran, can I ask you something?"  
"Anything."  
"Do you still love me?"  
"Y-Y-yes....."  
"Would you still love me if I was fat?"  
"Yes, why?"  
"I'm just wondering......" Sakura turned and grabbed her purse. "I have to go. Thank you for stopping by."  
"Where are you going?"  
"The doctor's office. Just for my monthly check up."  
"Wait." Syaoran grabbed her hand. "I know you're keeping something from me, what is it?"  
"What makes you think that?"  
"You're eating more than usual, your stomache is big, you're taking a two year break....." Syaoran explained. "What's going on with you?"  
Sakura got out of his grasp and looked at the clock. She sighed. "I have to go to the doctors, I'll talk to you later."  
"No, you're not going anywhere until you tell me what's wrong."  
"You want to know what's wrong? I'm Pregnant! Hapy now?!" Sakura ran outside in the rain, Syaoran chasing behind her.  
"Sakura! Sakura wait! Stop!"  
Sakura stopped. "What!? What do you want!?"  
"Why?! Why didn't you tell me?!" Syaoran exclaimed.  
"Because......." Sakura said. "Because I was afraid........"  
"Afraid? Afraid of what?!"  
"Of you rejecting me and loosing you forever......." Sakura answered and got into her car, starting it. "Goodbye."  
Syaoran stood there dumbfoundly. She admitted it, and said she was afraid to loose him. But didn't he loose her? "Sakura! W....." Sakura was gone. "Wait........"  
  
AN: Ok, please leave reviews. We're not done yet. 


	5. What also happened that faithful day.......

AN: Hi again! I'm REALLY Happy! I have 31 reviews!!!!! *squeals* Ok....... Sorry the last chapter was short....... It'll get longer, I promise! Sorry, I've been really buisy, I had my birthday party today........ (8/3) but now my 2 friends are asleep, *Sweatdrop* and it's only 11:30......... My other friend is in the living room watching tv. So, I get to write. ^.^ Ok, in case anyone hasn't noticed my "hints" I gave on the sex of the baby, (I got a review where someone didn't know....) it will be revealed in this chapter. Ok? Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 5.  
  
Previously on Unknowingly a father:  
  
"You want to know what's wrong? I'm Pregnant! Hapy now?!" Sakura ran outside in the rain, Syaoran chasing behind her.  
"Sakura! Sakura wait! Stop!"  
Sakura stopped. "What!? What do you want!?"  
"Why?! Why didn't you tell me?!" Syaoran exclaimed.  
"Because......." Sakura said. "Because I was afraid........"  
"Afraid? Afraid of what?!"  
"Of you rejecting me and loosing you forever......." Sakura answered and got into her car, starting it. "Goodbye."  
Syaoran stood there dumbfoundly. She admitted it, and said she was afraid to loose him. But didn't he loose her? "Sakura! W....." Sakura was gone. "Wait........"  
Sakura turned the corner of the parking lot of her condo complex, having the car sweepers swipe off the rain. Inside, rain was also flowing. She dried her eyes off to not let her sight get blurry and kill her and her baby. She drove down streets and main streets, every once in a while feeling Syaoran's furious green aura, but trying to block it out. She tried her bestto put on her best smile and clean up her make up. She finally reached the doctor's office and quickly walked through the parkinglot into the building. She walked up to the reception desk and the nurse looked up.  
"I'm Sakura Kinomoto, I have a 4:00 apointment with Dr. Hoshi."  
"Ah, yes, she has a patient with her right now, but you can go in there, they're almost done." The nurse answered, pointing to the door.  
"Thank you." Sakura walked to the door and knocked. She heard a muffled 'come in' and entered Seeing the doctor and the patient. "Hello Dr. Hoshi, HELLO........" Sakura was shocked at the sight before her. There sat her gray haired, lavender eyed best friend and cousin. "TOMOYO?!"  
"Ms. Kinomoto, I assume you know Mrs. Hiriigazawa......." The doctor said.  
"Yes, we know each other."  
"Well, you're in perfect shape your eating right, and you're right on schedual. 4 months."  
"Wait, does that mean Tomoyo's five months?"  
"Yes."  
"Tomoyo! Why didn't you tell me?"  
"Doctor, could you excuse us?"  
"Ok, for five minutes though, I need to check up on Ms. Kinomoto." Dr. Hoshi grabbed her clip board and walked out of the room.  
"Well......" Tomoyo sighed. "Before you came, like, days, I was feeling weird, having the same symptoms from my first pregnancy......."  
*~Flashback~*  
  
Tomoyo walked out of the plush but cozy bathroom with a now baby-blue night gown of the same style as her lavender. She covered her mouth and panted a while, holding her stomach. Eriol got up and walked to her, looking as worried as ever.  
"Tomoyo, are you alright? You were in there for quite a while, and you sounded sick."  
"I'm fine Eriol, probably some bad food or something......."  
"But I ate the same thing as you, and I didn't get sick......"  
"I don't know, maybe my body had a bad reaction to the food. I'm fine." Tomoyo was lying and Eriol knew it. But he better let it go.  
"Ok......"  
Tomoyo was unsure, so, she went to her doctor and asked her to see what was wrong. Of course, this doctor wasn't a maturnity doctor, she was a regular doctor. The doctor ran some tests and told her to stay calm and wait patiently for two or three days. Tomoyo did as told, although it was hard to do, and waited for the couple of days. Finally, the third day came and Tomoyo waited by the phone the whole time. Eriol saw her uneasyness, but thought it might be something about the company. Finally, Tomoyo became frustrated and went to bed. When Tomoyo laid down and was nice and comfortable, the phone rang.  
"Hello?!" Tomoyo asked desparetly.  
"Tomoyo Hiriigazawa?" Asked someone on the other line.  
"Yes?"  
"This is Dr. Hoshi, remember?"  
"Oh! Hello!"  
"Well, I have some news."  
"You do?"  
"Your doctor told me about your problem because she found something in your X-ray that she couldn't identify."  
"And did you?"  
"Yes, I did......" Dr. Hoshi sighed. "Mrs. Hiriigazawa, you're pregnant."  
"Oh my....." Tomoyo's line beeped. "Please hold for one moment......" Tomoyo pressed the button. "Yes?"  
"Mrs. L- I mean, Ms. Kinomoto is here to see you."  
  
*~End of Flashback~*  
  
"So..... Why didn't you tell me?" Sakura asked.  
"Well, you were depressed, and I mean, you found out you were pregnant, I didn't want you to feel like I stole your thunder." Tomoyo answered. "So, how are things?"  
"Mrs. Hiriigazawa, I need to see Ms. Kinomoto." Dr. Hoshi came through the door.  
"Ok......." Tomoyo hugged Sakura. "Bye Sakura."  
"Bye Tomoyo."Sakura turned toward the doctor and smiled. "I guess I need to get into a gown?"  
"Yes." The doctor smiled and handed her the gown.  
"Thank you."  
Sakura went into one of the back rooms and changed. She came back out and laid down onto the bed. The doctor pulled Sakura's shirt up a tiny bit and put some jell on her stomach. She got a gadget that is connected to the ultra sound and put it on her stomache. The noise was heard and a vision was seen in the screen.  
"Well, everything seems to be fine. You're in perfect shape, the baby's healthy, you're healthy. So....... Do you want to know the sex of the baby?"  
Sakura sighed. "Yes, yes please, I'ld like to know."  
"It's a girl."  
  
AN: I'm sorry, I'm tired, he he he, ok, please review! I'll write more! Bye! 


	6. "Don't run.... Don't run......."

AN: Hello everyone! This is the last chapter of Unknowinly a Father then I will be working on "Great Expectations". Ok, Ja ne!  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"A girl?"  
"Yes, you have a healthy baby girl."  
Sakura started to cry. "I'm gonna have a girl." Dr. Hoshi grabbed a tissue and handed it to Sakura. Sakura giggled and grabbed it. "Thank you. I think I'll change into my clothes now. Sakura stood up and went into the other room to change. She walked out and smiled at the doctor. "Oh ya, I told the father."  
"Good! He finally knows!" Dr. Hoshi said. "Now, can I finally know who he is?"  
"Sorry Dr. Hoshi, I'm still not giving in." Dr. Hoshi sighed in defete.  
"So, what did he say?"  
"Nothing. I drove away before he could."  
"Wait a minute...... Is he..... Is he the future Li clan leader Li Syaoran?"  
"You've heard of him?"  
"Who hasn't! And you two were on the covers of every magazine! Oh my god! He has a heir!"  
"I'm not sure about that......" Sakura grabbed her purse. "Well, I have to go....... Thanks again Dr. Hoshi......"  
  
Meanwhile........   
  
Tomoyo had her head against the door as soon as she walked out. When the doctor was conecting the supplies, her cell phone rang. She looked at her phone, looked around, then picked it up.  
"Hello?" She whispered.  
"Tomoyo, I need to ask you a favor....." Syaoran. "Call Sakura and ask her where she is."  
"I know where she is."  
"Where is she?"  
"You have a girl." came the doctor's muffled voice.  
"A girl?!"  
"Huh?"  
"Um, she's here, at cherry blossom maturnity center."  
"Ok...... Is she having a girl?" Syaoran asked.  
"Yes."  
Syaoran sighed. "Thanks..."  
Syaoran drove to the maturnity center that was, luckily, a little down the way. He parked and hoped out of his car and ran towards the building. He skidded in and saw Tomoyo standing in the waiting area. He walked over to her.  
"That was fast."  
"I need to see her. Where is she?"  
"She's coming out now." As if on cue, the door opened to reveal Sakura.  
Sakura looked up and saw Tomoyo standing next to Syaoran. Sakura turned around to open the door. Syaoran ran over to her instantly and grabbed her hands tightly. Tomoyo mysteriously got her camera out and began recording this 'Kawaii Moment'. Sakura strugled to get away but Syaoran didn't let go. Sakura tried everything to break free but couldn't. Syaoran let go, only to get his arms around her waist and pull her to him. Sakura tried to push away again, only to be kissed by Syaoran. Soon Sakura had calmed down and wrapped her arms around his neck. Finally, Syaoran pulled away.  
"Sakura, please don't try to run, I won't let you go because I love you." He put his head against hers. He began feeling her body tense up again to get away. He held on tighter. "Don't run....... Don't run......." Finally, Sakura calmed down. "Sakura, the reason why I was late that night, wasn't because I was cheating on you......." Syaoran explained. "That night, I was going to propose to you, and I went to et the ring. But, they had moved the ring to a specialist, across town. Then, just my luck, there was traffic. I finally got there and got the ring. I drove back and that's when everything happened." Syaoran paused. "I lost you one, I don't want to loose you again. Or..... Our daughter." Syaoran smiled one of his rare smiles. "I love you, please say you love me too, and that you'll marry me."  
Sakura had tears in her eyes. She jumped up and hugged him. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"  
The other wemon in the maturnity room were crying, some on their husbands shoulders, murmoring that they hadn't proposed to them like that, but it didn't matter. Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other and kissed.  
"Kawaii! And I got it all on tape!" Tomoyo exclaimed happily as Sakura and Syaoran sweatdropped and fell anime style.  
"I love you." Syaoran said.  
"I love you too." Sakura replied, as they got into another kiss.  
  
The End.  
  
AN: Yay! S+S back together again! Ok, this fic was about if S+S ever broke up, would they get back togeth, and of course they do! Ok, I hope you guys liked it! Now, the new one I'm working on:  
  
Great expectations: [PG-13]  
  
Li Syaoran left one day without telling anyone or even telling sakura he loved her. Sakura's heartbroken, and tries to get over him. She thinks she does. Eight years later, Sakura moves to Mono, France to become an artist. A couple of months after she leaves, Syaoran returns to tell Sakura he loves her, but finds out she's moved to France. He goes to Mono, France in search for Sakura. What he doesn't know is that Sakura changed her name. On the third day he's there he sees her at a cafe. He asks her what her name is and Sakura answers her new name. She asks him why he asked and he explained he's looking for a girl named Sakura Kinomoto that he had fallen in love with and still is. Sakura wanted to tell him she's Sakura, but something told her not to. So, she begins to help him find Sakura. What will happen?  
Romance/ Drama - PG13 


End file.
